You Lucky Bitch
by Ashthorne
Summary: This sucks. I have terrible taste in men. Apparently my best friend has terrible taste in women. That's right. My boyfriend and his wife are having an affair together. Ironic, huh? SakuShika. Just something I thought up in the shower. Major OOC. Love you reviewers! Yes, even you, you haters. Criticism is lovely. Insults will be thrown back at you.


**I know I should be working on School Sucks... Or Does it? but I have massive writers block and school is so frustrating. Plus the people I thought were my friends are completely avoiding me and the guy that had a major crush on me now avoids me like the plague because I told him I wasn't looking for a relationship. Psh, whatever bitches, your loss.**

**Anywho, this is just a little prologue, and yes, it will be very short, but there will definitely be more to come. :) ****_Love you reviewers!_**** P.S: I don't have anything against Sasuke or Ino, it just makes this story work. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Boo. :( T 'cause there are A LOT of swears. By the way, major OOC characters. Ja ne!**

* * *

_This sucks!_ I'm currently walking out of the hospital and to the grocery store thinking to myself along the lines of, "_THAT GOD DAMNED, MOTHERFUCKING, LYING, CHEATING, MANWHORE!" _Pardon my language but yeah, that's what I was thinking. I seriously have the worst choices in men. My first boyfriend sexually harassed me, my second boyfriend physically abused me, and my third boyfriend fucking robbed me! That bitch.

My current boyfriend is cheating on me with almost every woman in the city (in case you couldn't tell by my earlier thoughts). Not to mention the first time we had sex, my first time, he fucking rapped me, the second time he yelled out another girl's name, and the third time, which was two months ago, was right after I caught him fucking another girl on the couch. That was also another forced fuck.

Which is my I was at the hospital just now. Usually after he fucks me, he leaves me to clean the mess myself while he goes to his bedroom to get some shut eye. Normally, half way throughout the cleaning, I'd run to the bathroom to throw up, Sasuke yelling at me to 'shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep'. Bastard. However, like I said before, the last time I was forced was two months ago and I've been getting sick every morning since then.

Turns out, I'm two and a half months pregnant with his child. A month and a half more and I get to know what gender it is! Woopty-fucking-doo. Soooo not liking where this is headed. My poor, unborn child has a bastard father. Wow. I feel kinda bad now. Poor thing.

_You've gotta be shittin' me._ Not ten feet from where I'm standing is a green (barf colored) mini van parked in the driveway. _Looks like slut number three again._ I sighed. I walk into the house and...

"Ahhh! Sasuke! Fuck!"

Yep. Right as I open the door I get a clear view of Sasuke and Ino fucking on the couch. Again. Why don't I leave, you ask? Simple. I'm a twenty-two year old woman who's parents are dead, who's friends are all hitched (Stupid friends. I don't need you!), and who's 'boyfriend' takes all of her money on payday to rent out a new fuck toy for a few days. Did I mention that Ino was coincidentally married to my best guy friend, Shikamaru Nara? Plus she had his kids. Smartest guy I know. Knows everything about anything. Except this.

Sighing, I shake my head and moved towards the kitchen to put the groceries away. Twenty minutes and a new position later leaves me leaning against the doorway starring absently at the two fuck tards on the living room floor. I cock my head to the side. _Wouldn't that hurt? You'd probably get major carpet burn on your_ _back. _I shrugged._ Whatever. Just glad it's not me._ Sasuke suddenly looks over at me and smirks. Yeah, he knows that I know and knows that I can't leave so he just shoves it in my face.

Starring off into the distance for a few seconds, I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then headed up the stairs to my room. Getting into bed, the noises from the living room seemed to have been transferred to the room next to mine. _Urgh._ My last thoughts before falling into a pitiful unconscious state were, _'There's no way I'm staying with that ass. My child will not have that lousy excuse of a man for a dad_' and '_Why the hell am I going to bed so fucking early? It's 3 'o clock!_'.

* * *

**I'm sorry! My computer is being completely weird. It's erasing my stories, it's changing things around, it's even switching my chapters around! My laptop bad people, and I apologize immensely. Look! Big words! Kidding. Anyways, as I said before reviews are wonderful and so are you! Laters!**


End file.
